theguildinsomniafandomcom-20200214-history
LAVA ISLE
This Page is dedicated to Lava Isle 3 only. Information has been gathered from other sources. Please add comments below as to your thoughts or any suggestions you have for changing teams. LAVA 3 Since Destiny has arrived and our Heroes have become stronger, Lava 3 is now more like Mesa 4 for many of us... we would rather do Lava 4, and can three man Lava 3. Who knows, maybe soon, maybe two man it? But Lava 3 is still necessary for many members, and it's easy to set up. As long as there is a Tank team and a tree team that is developed, anyone other teams can join and will be victorious unless there is a glitch. If there are only 3 players then use spots 2,3 4... keeping the weakest team in the corner spot. If you have a full field positions don't really matter. With Lava 3 Wardens are a bonus but not necessary to use. Requirements Might doesn't matter, only heroes do. First heroes need to have skill levels of 8/10. Heroes should be Evolved at least to 170, Devo would be great, especially if two on a team were. Ice demon is the only exception. A skill level of 7/10 is acceptable if he used. Everyone WANTS to do lava, but it's important to realize it takes TIME to build your heroes to get there. We don't want to fail frequently when we run lava. THE HEROES WE USE INCLUDE: PD, Ghoulem, SK, PK, Val, Grizz, tree, Grim, Arctica, Trixie, SM, Ice Demon, Aries, Cupid, Vlad, DD. '' All Ghoulems in use NEED to have revite, or revite crests. All other heroes must have revive crests. Ghouls are in eye Artifact, PD is in Blitz, all others are in Victor. When using pets, please do not use celestin in lava. Make sure PD has mini angel or bubblow, and all heroes have pets. We are facing a max Minotaur Chieftain and four Demon bosses. ''The Set-ups The following was our basic set up to give you an idea. Team 1... Ghoul, PD, DD, SM. PK Team 2... Ghoul, PD, tree, PK, fw (sub SM) Team 3... Vlad, Ghoul, Reaper, PK, ice demon Team 4... Ghoul, Santa, Val, PD, SM Some substitutions can be used, but the placements of teams are important, We need Ranged damage, You can swap DD, Aries, Grimfield, reaper, or even SK. We need to have two SM, three PK. Examples of swapped teams. ALTERNATES Keep in mind Team 1 is always a "tanyxcgdghfhvchbcghcgfdghfhgdgfxgfdfgxgf (.) (.) k". They take on the heaviest damage up front and need the support of the other teams. Teams 2, 3, and 4 are interchangeable. We need a "tree", "val", and "ice demon" in each of those spots, but where they go isn't that important. However, the ice demon does function better in Spot 2 or 3. But other heroes can be used around those three. Look at these examples. Spot 1... Tank... Ghoulem, VAL, Grim, Reaper, Trixie Spot 2... DPS... Ghoulem, PD, Trixie, PK, Reaper Spot 3... Tree & Ice ... Ghoulem, PD, Reaper, Tree, Ice Demon Spot 4... Debuff... Grim, PD, SM, Cupid, PK Notice how this setup is completely different and many of the same heroes are used? Ice an Tree, ore Tree and val, etc. can be on the same team when players have no options. By using Devo reapers, PK's and Ghouls with two trixies, this let to successful runs. Spot 1... Tank... Grim, Reaper, PK, PD Ghoulem Spot 2... Ice... Vlad, Trixie, PD, PK, Ice Demon Spot 3... VAL... Ghoulem, PD, Reaper, Val, PK Spot 4... Tree... Grim, Trixie, Ghoulem, PD, Tree Here the teams are almost balanced, except for team 2 being somewhat lower. The use of two reapers, grims, and tries make this set up also very successful and quick. Here's a tank set up to try with Arc it in! Notice Anubis too? It's actually a really cool set up. Depending on other setups results can be really, really good. Keep in mind, when using Arc w Revite, ice demon is added bonus to freeze other demons; but you could opt not to use ice if you have really strong teams or sub in GS. NOTES The MOST IMPORTANT THING TO REMEMBER IS... DEVELOP YOUR HEROES BEFORE YOU DO LAVA. The rewards are worth it, but only if we win. We can get shards, and talent refresh cards! And a few other of goodies. So Get To Work! LAVA 4 Here is the New set up for Lava 4... Use whatever pets you want to. Alternative Teams Dove can be used for Heartbreaker SaS can be used For Laz Arctica Can be used for Laz